New Year's Eve
by Sophies-Welt
Summary: A chaotic New Year's Eve for Abby, but how will it end? Gabby of course!


Here is just a short oneshot. Hope you like it. I also like to apologize if I made some grammar mistakes or so.

Please review and let me know if you like this story!

* * *

It was the last day of the year and Abby had planned to celebrate it with her friends, one of them throwing a huge party near the city. She was a little angry at Gibbs for having already some different plans and keeping it a secret, she just overheard a conversation Dinozzo was having with him. Then at 1600 they got called into work and that spoiled her plans even more, she was in mid preparation for the party and just came from the hairdresser. Her black hair was now hanging loosely around her face in curls and she just looked stunning.

****

Jenny also was a little bit angry. She had invited Gibbs to go with her to the opera, listing to Carmen and even bought very expensive tickets. Already for a while she intended to win Gibbs back and today she wanted to finally do it and he had agreed to go with her. But now the team has gotten a new case and she was slightly annoyed because his work always was his priority. But luckily for her they solved the case in two hours, the suspect confessed the murder directly, he wanted to take revenge.

****

Abby was really really annoyed. She had been called in and not even a bag of evidence had been brought to her until now, so she had just lost two hours in her lab, just listening to some music. Her cell was now ringing and it was Gibbs telling her that she can go back home and do the evidence after New Year's Eve, he didn't even reward her with a Caf-Pow! and that made her even sadder. Did he have another redhead at the start? She was deeply in love with him from the very first moment she saw him, but she never had the courage to tell him that, she wouldn't be this type nonetheless, although her feelings intensified every year. Her phone started ringing again and she asked annoyed without looking at the display: "What else Gibbs?"

"Ahhm, excuse me Miss, but it's Meyers speaking here, I am calling on behalf of the Washington National Opera. Am I speaking with a Miss Sciuto?"

"Oh, sorry Sir, yeah, you're speaking with me. Do I have to replace someone again?"

"Well, yeah Miss, but it's a little bit more delicate. We need you for today in the evening, It's for Carmen, we know you already sang it back at Louisiana and it would be a great opportunity for you with having all this prominent persons there."

Abby was silent for a moment, she was contemplating it, then she said: "Well, that's the point why I have to decline it Sir, I mean, I haven't sung it in a while and also I don't know the ...."

"But Miss, you really have to do it, otherwise we would have to cancel it and that wouldn't look so good. We can't get hold of another singer or get them here in time. We'll even pay you the double!"

Abby closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath "When do I have to be there?"

"As soon as it is possible Miss, thank you!"

Abby shut her phone. She had never told anyone that she had a classical singing training. It wouldn't fit with her Goth appearance. Also normally everyone hated opera music, so that was why she never told anyone. It was also back in her past, she had only sung here at the opera once and actually she didn't intend on doing it again.

****

Gibbs was annoyed. He had promised the Madame Director to respect her present, a dinner and an opera evening, but he was annoyed that it had to be on New Year's Eve. He always spent it with Abby, hanging out at his house or at her apartment. And today he also had a case, calling her in unnecessarily and he didn't even get the chance to buy her an extra huge Caf-pow! because he was running late.

****

During dinner Gibbs wasn't listening very attentively to the things Jenny told him. He worried about Abby, he knew she was going to a party of some friends, but he didn't know which friends, where the party was and how she would get home and it made him worry slightly. Perhaps he was overprotective, but it was his girl, his Abby he was worrying about. His? Yeah, he really would have loved if she was his, but he was never sure how serious their flirting was. She always said she preferred older man, but him?

Jenny was slightly annoyed. She knew from her past that Gibbs didn't talk much during dinner, but to her it seemed like he was miles away thinking about different things.

****

Abby was already in her costume, a lovely dress, deep red and also the same colour as lipstick. Her hair was still curly but now even had a red rose in it. All in all she looked absolutely breathtaking. But she was really nervous and was yearning for her hippo which she had forgotten to bring along, nonetheless she had already practised her part and was now waiting for the opera to start.

****

Gibbs and Jenny just made it in time to the overture and when they took a seat the curtain was opening and the opera started. Gibbs was bored, he went with Shannon sometimes to the opera, but she always selected good ones with good singers because she loved listening to it, but until now the opera wasn't good.

But then Carmen came on stage and somehow she looked familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place her. Also he couldn't see her face clearly; he should have really listened to his agents and gone to get some new glasses. She was walking seductively over the stage from man to man, flirting with everyone and then she started to sing. And she had an amazing voice, a deep and rich mezzo and everyone was just as captivated by her voice as by her looks. And then she laughed and Gibbs recognised this laugh, it was Abby's laugh. Wait Abby's he thought?? He was now nearly out of his chair, trying to see better, for this Jenny gave him her lorgnette and Gibbs discovered it was really her. Her voice gave him goose bumps, but he didn't like the way how she flirted with all this guys, although it was just her role she played, and he gripped the lorgnette harder.

Jenny knew the moment Abby came on stage that she had lost her battle to get him back. She never knew what connected those two, but there was something special between them she couldn't place, no one could, perhaps they couldn't either.

When the pause came along, Gibbs went to buy a program to see if her name was written there and indeed it had an extra page that she'd sing instead of the sick singer, also a brief resume of her singing career.

Jenny walked over to him "I didn't know that Abby was singing at all and at least this kind d of music?!"

Gibbs gave her a stern look "Only because she likes to listen to this metal stuff, doesn't mean she can't be open to other music. And I didn't know it either. In ten years she's never mentioned it once." This appeared strange to him because Abby was open about everything.

The second half of the opera he felt like he was under her spell and when she died on stage he felt his heart ache; he hoped it never would happen to her in real life. He promised to protect her with his life and he would do it from now on till eternity.

As soon as the opera ended he ran out of the opera, leaving Jenny behind and he was running to the entrance for the singers. When they didn't want to let him in, he showed his NCIS badge and they let him pass. He knocked softly on the door of her room and she said it was open. When he entered the room he was even more amazed, Abby looked really amazing and he couldn't find his words.

"Gibbs! What are you doing here??" Abby yelled, her eyes big at the surprise of seeing him here.

But Gibbs couldn't answer; he just strode forward and kissed her passionately on the lips. At first Abby was so stunned that she didn't move, but then she kissed him back as if her life depended on this kiss.

When the broke apart Gibbs heart was fluttering and Abby's cheeks were a shade of dark red. Abby was the first to find her words:

"Gibbs, I...I really love you too...I mean I really say it a lot, but I mean, more like that I am in love with you too...If you ..."

Gibbs put a finger against her lips, to silence her

"Listen Abs, I..I..I realized something tonight, even before I went to the opera. I love you, with all my heart. I think I did it since I first saw you, but I was always too afraid to admit it. But there is never a minute when I don't think about you....make me happy and marry me Abs! Yeah I know there have been a few ex-wives in my life, but you're the second women I ask. The first was Shannon, you know I really loved her too, but I think she wanted me to be happy now and Abs you are making me every minute when you are around. You are the best that happened to me and I don't ever want to be apart from you!"

Gibbs could see the tears running down her cheeks, but he could also see her smile!

"Yes Gibbs!" she sobbed and then kissed him again! He then stroked her tears away.

"Wow! Gibbs that was the longest speech I heard ever from you!! But how then did you get the other wives? Did they ask?"

Gibbs smiled "Yeah Abbs, they did! And now come on, it's nearly New Year and I don't think you want to miss the countdown!"


End file.
